1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to metallic expansion watch bands and the like, and is concerned in particular with an improvement in nonmetallic decorative coatings for such bands, as well to the method of coating application.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional metallic expansion bands are produced with various finishes, including for example rolled gold plate (commonly referred to as "RGP"), stainless steel, and to a more limited extent, brass with a protective lacquer coating. While these finishes are entirely acceptable from a utilitarian standpoint, their monochromatic appearance can at times limit the extent to which they can satisfy the more colorful demands of modern day fashion and styling.
Efforts at achieving more varied presentations have included the combination of several conventional finishes in a single band, for example by alternating RGP and stainless steel components. In other cases, clear plastic films have been adhered to the metallic top shells by means of pigmented bonding agents or adhesives. Painting techniques also have been employed. However, in the case of expansion bands, the application of paint has been selectively limited to recessed surfaces, where chipping, scratching and abrasion is less likely to occur.
An object of the present invention is to provide improved colored coatings for the top shells of metallic expansion watch bands. The coatings of the present invention have improved resistance to chipping, scratching and abrasion and can thus be applied to all exposed areas of the top shells, including both recessed and non-recessed surfaces.